


snakeplant

by siegeofangels



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Animal Traits, Other, skin-shedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 19:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14244066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siegeofangels/pseuds/siegeofangels
Summary: Aaron sheds his skin.





	snakeplant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inlovewithnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithnight/gifts).



Aaron is trying to see how much spinach he can get in the blender when he first notices it. 

Fuck, it's early this year. Usually his skin holds on until he's home, but it's hardly April and he's already feeling itchy. They still have a couple games left. He's not going to have time to get to the beach for a few days, which means things are gonna be super gross when he does. 

Dead skin is already starting to peel around his toenails. 

Over the next couple of days he takes a couple of extra-hot showers to let things dry out, tries not to jerk off and start the peel there. 

Three damn wins later he's ducking out from the guys and parking a little ways away from the beach so he can go in on foot. He's so wound up from the start of the peel and the not jerking off and the _hockey_.

He leaves his clothes in a pile next to some beach grass and sneaks--okay, slithers--out onto the sand. 

The beach is deliciously cool and almost smooth against him, the ocean sand a little different to the Great Lakes stuff he's used to, but it feels fucking fantastic, the grit and scratch. He digs his toes in, starfishes, rolls around and wiggles like a dog. 

After a little while of squirming around in the moonlight he's starting to feel better, so he sits up and grabs a handful of sand to start work on his feet. 

The dead skin starts to peel off, pretty much in one piece, and he works his way up his legs before starting on his arms. The mostly-whole skin hangs off him like extra limbs. 

(When he was a kid this is the point at which he'd dunk himself in the lake and let his arm and leg skin float around, pretending he was an octopus.)

Now, frankly, he needs to jerk off, so he gets another handful of sand and gently works it over his junk until it peels. The new skin revealed is new and sensitive and almost glows in the night. He's gotta shed the rest of his skin before he can touch it, though. 

His face is a delicate task, but the big pieces on his torso are easier, and soon enough he's on his back on the sand, digging his heels in to push himself down. 

All at once everything comes off in one big tug, and he's fucking free and new and naked in the moonlight. He picks up his skin and goes out into the low-tide water, digs his feet in to make a hole, and buries the skin in the muck. 

That finished, he can drop and plunge himself into the water, washing off the sand and skin and letting cool sensation flow all over him. 

He kneels up and jerks off there, the scent of salt water surrounding him, bathed in the water and the moonlight. 

It's sweet sweet fucking release, panting in the dark as the waves splash around his legs. The breeze is drying the salt on his skin, and he looks up at the stars, eyes wide, feeling perfect and new.


End file.
